


Plan C

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack watches over Jamie as he grows up, and at one point in Jamie’s late teens, Jack finds it impossible to not admit that Jamie is really fucking attractive. And there is hurried and guilty masturbation before Jamie realizes what’s going on and why his town gets dumped in a snowstorm like a really aggressive cumshot every time he jerks it with the windows openAND THEN HAPPILY EVER AFTER"I didn’t really take this prompt very seriously, but I think I got all the main points.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	Plan C

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/21/2014.

The way it began was when Jack looked at Jamie and didn’t recognize him. Now, if you had asked either of them beforehand if such a thing as one not recognizing the other was possible, both would have vehemently denied it. But while Jamie could be confident that he would always recognize Jack because he, after all, never changed, Jack shouldn’t have been quite so confident regarding Jamie. Especially since Jamie’d been changing quite a lot lately.  
  
And so it wasn’t until the handsome young man with messy brown hair who had been intensely discussing an upcoming senior prank with a few of his friends walked into Jamie’s house that Jack realized: that young man he had been falling for was Jamie. And therefore, unlike all the others before him, not unreachable. Both these realizations and the one that immediately followed—namely, that Jamie could have easily looked up and seen Jack following along in the air with a besotted expression on his face—contributed greatly to his undignified (crash) landing in a nearby tree.  
  
Something needed to be done about this. Clearly.  
  
He decided to try to talk to Jamie the next time he was home alone. He really didn’t need Sophie interrupting or Jamie’s mom asking him who he was talking to for this.  
  
However, it not being winter quite yet and Jamie having no reason to suspect that the Guardian of his childhood had any reason to be lurking around, had quite a different idea of what he was going to do once he was home alone.  
  
Door shut and window cracked to the fall breeze, Jamie settled down on his bed, lotion and tissues to hand.  
  
Jack managed to finally obtain a line of sight into the room after the lotion had been employed but well before the tissues were needed. Now, being invisible to most people having private moments such as this, Jack had stumbled across more than a few of them. But he had certainly never stumbled across his oldest human friend, cock in hand, lip bitten to stifle his moans, the rest of his features softened in pleasure. And he had never been able to make the reasonable guess that the quiet, bitten-off “Jack” that fell from the person’s lips had anything to do with him.   
  
Now, however, it seemed like a very reasonable guess.  
  
This rather threw off his plan, which had been an unpoetic but heartfelt declaration of his admiration for Jamie’s beauty and the crush that he’d quickly developed. Now, knowing that Jamie was gasping his name as he touched himself, a different response seemed to be called for.   
  
One readily suggested itself before any other plan could be made.  
  
But then again, the second plan didn’t reach fruition either. Jamie had always been of a curious turn of mind, and an early snowfall centered on his house had him asking questions that Jack couldn’t manage to keep dodging without leaving, and he certainly didn’t want to do that.   
  
The third plan was not really a plan, but more of a collaboration between the two, and it worked out much better than any of the previous schemes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #hahaha I wrote 80 percent of this at work


End file.
